Beating me
by Tohru-kun1
Summary: [Short story] This is about saying the right words at the right time - when help is needed the most ^^;


Beating me  
  
"You shouldn't try to tease Yuki today. It's for your own health." Shigure said when Kyou entered the dining room.   
  
"Pah! He's not worth to waste a single word." Kyou answered and sat down at the table. Shigure put his book away.   
  
"Didn't you come with Tohru?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Wahhh, where is she? I .. I ... I need my dinner!"   
  
"Ya don't need anything. You won't die, okay!"   
  
"Kyou-kun, you are so mean. Did she go to work?"   
  
"Of course she did!"   
  
"But today???"   
  
"Yeah, one of the maids is ill and she was eager to help out. She'll be back at 9."   
  
"Now I know why're so mad. You talk to her a lot, don't you!?"   
  
"WHA ... what does THAT mean?"   
  
"Kyo-kun, you can tell me!"   
  
"Don't dare you..."   
  
"I am a bit more experienced than you. You can ask me bluntly what to do next!"   
  
"ARE ... Are you stupid or something? Just shut up that filthy mouth of yours!"   
  
"Hey, there's no reason to hide it, Kyou-chan!"   
  
"One more word and I'll rip you to pieces!"   
  
"Sex fiend."   
  
"YOU!"   
  
"I'm back."   
  
"Oh, Yuki-kun, glad to have you here again!"   
  
Shigure got up and deprived from Kyou's grip.   
  
"How was your meeting?"   
  
"Don't expect anything nice."   
  
"As usual, huh. Are you okay?"   
  
"Where's Miss Honda?"   
  
"She went to work." Yuki's face darkened more and more. "I see."   
  
"Are you worried?" Yuki stared at Shigure but said nothing. There was no answer written on his face. Without any other word he went to his room.   
  
"He seems weak." Shigure figured.   
  
"Don't care 'bout that. He'll be fine." Kyou replied and went to the roof to wait for Tohru.  
  
He saw her coming. She wore a black dress, a scarf around her neck. White clouds turned grey.   
  
"I'm home." she said when she entered. Kyou appeared. "Oh, Kyou-kun ... err ... you look hungry."   
  
"Yeah, I didn't want to go with Shigure so I had to wait here."   
  
"A likely story." Tohru said smiling. "I must change first." she added and ran to her room. Suddenly she noticed that Yuki's door was closed. She stopped and reminded herself that she has hardly spoken to him lately. She put her bag away and changed her clothes. Then she went down to the kitchen.   
  
"So, Kyou-kun, what do you want? We have leek ... miso soup ... hmm, what to do about the onions ... erm ... how about...?" "That .. isn't .. anything .. humans should eat!" Kyou was quivering in fear.   
  
"What about Yuki? Isn't he going to eat with us?"   
  
"I don't think so. He is bit secretive today."   
  
"Did anything happen?"   
  
"Don't ask ME, okay!"   
  
"Only the two of us?!"   
  
"Yepp!" Kyou blushed suddenly when Tohru looked at him with a bright smile.   
  
"What .. What ya smiling 'bout?"   
  
"Udon!"   
  
"UDON?"   
  
"I would have made fish for Yuki but ... Udon is okay for you, isn't it?"  
  
"It is." Kyou answered and felt a heat coming up.   
  
"Kyou-kun? Are you alright?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"You look so dazed out!"   
  
"I am not!" Tohru laughed. "You shouldn't think about meals when they aren't done already. You are like an always hunting cat."   
  
"I wasn't thinking about the m..."   
  
"AHHH, I ... I forgot about the book!"   
  
"Book? ... School? Are you okay?"   
  
"I'll be back in no time, please wait!" she yelled and ran to her room.   
  
Kyou followed her scent. All of a sudden Yuki appeared.   
  
"What do YOU want? I thought you wouldn't come for dinner." Yuki stayed silent. "What is that creepy attitude of yours?"   
  
Yuki approached Kyou. "What is that supposed to mean, stupid rat?!" Kyou whispered and stood back.   
  
"So, you found a way to beat me, didn't you?"   
  
"I did what?"   
  
"You won't take her away from me!"   
  
"What ya talkin' bout, you rat?"   
  
Kyou got angry and tried to hit Yuki. A fight started and lasted for seconds. Kyou fell to the ground and expected the fight's end but Yuki grabbed a knife and tried to stab it into Kyou's face. With his entire strength Kyou tried to keep Yuki away from him.   
  
"Why are you so bad-tempered today?" he whispered while struggling under Yuki's grip.   
  
"You are one of the bad things I have to face everyday. I hate that!"   
  
"Same goes for me!" The knife almost reached Kyou's cheek. "This would only cause a scar! I have too many of them, so this one doesn't matter - you should know that!" Kyou hissed and hit the knife out of Yuki's hand. Suddenly Yuki tried to strangle Kyou. "I kill you, you stupid cat. You don't know anything! I hate you! I hate you for what you are!"   
  
"Sounds jealous!" Kyou whispered and realized that Yuki has grabbed his left arm. Kyou became frightened.   
  
"Don't dare you! You are dead!" Yuki reached Kyou's bracelet.   
  
"We all must realize that we cannot get rid of this! It's your turn this time."   
  
"I know that already, moron!"   
  
"Then be what you are!"   
  
"No, Yuki, DON'T ... please ...!" Finally Kyou freed himself from Yuki's grip and throwed him above his body into the corner of the kitchen. Yuki landed onto his feet but got down a second later.   
  
"Could you ... explain what is going on in your mind, rat?"   
  
"She is slipping away from me! Because of you!"   
  
"WRONG! This is all your fault! You are not speaking to her! Don't be so covert! Don't try to make me responsible for your relation to her, stupid rat!"   
  
Yuki stared at Kyou. His face was expressionless. But Kyou saw his inner hatred.   
  
"Do you have ...?"   
  
"I need her! I need her to return. She is the only reason why I live. I need her strength - but this is all fading because of you." Yuki bent his head, turned and left the house.   
  
"I found it!" Tohru yelled and ran into the kitchen again.   
  
"AHHH, Kyou, are you hurt?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Why is there a knife? Kyou???"   
  
"I am home!" Shigure yelled, too, when he entered the kitchen.   
  
"Tohru, please do it. This is the best time to kill him!" he added while Tohru was holding the knife towards Kyou.   
  
"Shigure, tell me, where exactly did Yuki go today?"   
  
"He had a meeting with Akito." Silence followed. Both were staring at each other. The air became stuffy.   
  
"I'm sorry, Tohru. But I am not hungry at all. You should ask Yuki about dinner."   
  
"But wait, where is he?"   
  
"I don't care a pap about that! ... I think he left the house." Kyou left the kitchen and went to the roof.   
  
The wood was unusually quiet. There weren't any sounds, the wind seemed to sleep. Tohru was heavy shivering in the dark but she wanted to find Yuki. He has never acted that way before, saying nothing, avoiding her, running away, hiding himself. The name Akito seemed to mean a lot of things to Yuki - things Tohru didn't know. Over and over again she called him, apologizing, in the end she found his clothes.   
  
"Oh no, he must have transformed. Yuki - where are you? Are you here around somewhere?" She kneeled down and grabbed his clothes. "Yuki-kun, it'll be snowing soon!" But there was no answer. "But why? Girls? An illness? He seemed okay today at school. Maybe ... he was ... YUUUUKI-kun." Then she looked at his clothes and got up. "I don't know where else to look." She turned. "It can't be helped. I cannot see a thing." she whispered and became sad. Then she ran home.   
  
"Tohru-kun - I was worried - running off like that!"   
  
"Shigure-san? You are still awake?" "Actually I couldn't get any sleep. Kyou and I got a little argument again. But why are you running around in the wood?" Tohru presented Yuki's clothes.   
  
"I couldn't find him. I wasn't able to ... I ...I..." She sat down.   
  
"You should sleep, he will return. At least when he's returned to his human form." Shigure turned but stopped then.   
  
"I may be wrong but you should check his room." "You sense him, right?"   
  
"No, I'm only tired and I want you to go to bed, too." Shigure smiled and wished Tohru a good night.   
  
After that she went to Yuki's room. In front of the door she thought about some suitable words. Still holding his clothes she wished to find him here.   
  
"Yuki-kun? Is it okay to enter? I ... I was looking for you, because I ... I ... err ... I found your clothes ... and ... I hope you're not naked or ... hanging from the roof with your head down ... Wahh .. it's locked ... NOOOO .... I was so near ... Yuki-kun - where are you?"   
  
Totally disappointed she went to her room and closed the door behind her back. Then she went to her bed and laid the clothes down onto it. There he was, sleeping. Tohru was a bit surprised but tried not to make any sound. She crawled onto the bed and placed herself right next to the little animal. It was really Yuki, sleeping on her bed. With the greatest tenderness Tohru touched him softly.   
  
"Finally, you found me. I'm glad!" she whispered. "I apologize for entering your room without permission!" Yuki said and opened his eyes.   
  
"Oh no, it's okay, it's alright. As long as you are not entering in your human form ... deep in the night ... naked ... somewhat scary."  
  
"Miss Honda, I am sorry. My behaviour was not right."   
  
"I was pretty worried. I searched the whole woods! And I found your clothes there - so I was more worried ... !"   
  
"I'm sorry, I was a bit confused and angry today."   
  
"It's okay! We all have our days off. It only draws a clearer image of your personality, that it does. I think it's necessary to experience such feelings ... but, not so often, oh, I mean, I don't think that you ARE always angry or somewhat confused ... I'm sorry ... I'm talking too much!"   
  
"The reason why I was so sad today is that Akito wants me back. He wants me to stay at the main house again. He said that I'm not able to escape anyway - so I tried to and ... I cannot even escape Shigure's house. I lost ... my confidence ... I always wanted to get away from all of this only to see that I couldn't establish anything. I am still scared. I am still afraid. I thought I have changed - but I haven't. I am still the same."   
  
"No, Yuki, you aren't! I have come to know you a lot better than I did a year ago. I can say that you are a wonderful, kind and nice person and you have your fears like anybody else. All the people around here say that you have changed a lot. You complain about things, get angry when Kyou's around and you have such a beautiful smile when you're happy - even Haru says that. And ... I really like to see you happy!"   
  
"I see ... I never realized ... but I am sure that's because all of you."   
  
"Oh no, I ... I ... am not that great or something!"   
  
"You are. You are the only person in this house who is cheering all the time. And I really like to see that lovely smile of yours every day!" Tohru blushed heavily.   
  
"That is the only way I know to be."   
  
"Then Tohru should always be Tohru."   
  
"I will try." She smiled. "Miss Honda ... I must ask you something."   
  
"So, what is it?"   
  
"Would you mind if I would go back to the main house?" Yuki was afraid of her answer. He was told to ask her. He knew that she wouldn't mind. Akito knew that, too. Then he would go back - to Akito.   
  
"You know, Yuki, I do not have the right to tell you what to do or where to stay. I can only say that you have to make your own decisions. I don't know Akito and please do not misunderstand me. I ... I would be very sad if you weren't around here anymore. What would Kyou say? What would Haru say? I mean ... I ... think I cannot go against any decision made by Akito ... but I want to ... have you here. Like this. Lying on my bed. It's selfish ... but I don't want to be separated from you. I couldn't stand that. Yuki, please don't be sad anymore. How thick the snow may fall or how cold the winter may be ... spring is always coming."   
  
With these words she fell asleep. Yuki returned to his human form. "Spring's already here." 


End file.
